Peter
Peter is a 17-year-old werewolf from the past era of the Sageverse. Appearance Peter appears deceptively young due to his boyish facial features, though he is still obviously a teenager. He is of a median build, without much definition. He wears comfortable-looking pants made of a smooth, synthetic cloth in a dark red, and a shirt of the same material as well as an open, gray leather jacket. On his left arm he wears a gray armband which appears to be made of a fabric similar to his shirt and pants. His shoes are fashionable white dress shoes, and he wears a white beanie on his head with a pair of dark red wings stitched into the brim. His hair is a dark brown. Personality Peter has an outgoing, friendly, and cheerful personality, though he tends to be rather sensitive and clingy. He is ambitious and hardworking, and is always does his best to achieve his goals. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral good | Chaotic Evil Name: Bellicose(birth name), Peter Origin: Sageverse Gender: Male Age: Sixteen years | Thousands of years Classification: Demon-possessed human | Werewolf Birthplace: Werewolf Village Weight: 150 lbs./ 68 kgs. | 350 lbs./158 kgs. Height: 5’9” | 7’2” Likes: Hanging out with his friends, playing music, making people smile | Defeating enemies, bringing despair to people Dislikes: Demons, rude things people do, pride | Losing Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark brown Hobbies: Playing music, reading | Killing Values: Happiness, kindness, intelligence | Strength, rage Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Ulysses, Spike, John | Werewolf Village Previous Affiliation: Werewolf Village(Both Keys) Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 9-B, possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting(Can change to werewolf form simply by allowing his demon to take over his body), Resistance to Mental/Spiritual Manipulation(Has extreme willpower, enough to almost perfectly suppress the demon possessing him), Immortality(Type 4; all Truematter characters exist as spirits that can be reborn into new bodies after death) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation(Able to influence the souls of other beings, like humans or other spirits. Through this he gains Empathic Manipulation and Possession), Magic(Able to interact with and undermine other supernatural forces), limited Durability Negation(Against opponents who rely on magic for their durability; he can erode the magic that they use to protect themselves), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation(Is a powerful and ancient spirit well-versed in battles of will), and Magic(Was able to negate the magical attacks of both Spike and Ulysses), Immortality(Types 2, 5, and 9: The werewolf's physical body is very durable, and the demonic spirit possessing Peter is a conceptual being unbound by death or physical laws) Attack Potency: Human | Wall Level Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic+ Combat Speed, Superhuman+ Movement Speed Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall Level Stamina: Above Average | Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average(Has a limited understanding of math and science from basic schooling) | Extraordinary Genius (Has thousands of years of experience learning and thinking) Weaknesses: Not very powerful in any way, may be excessively merciful | Is reckless and bloodthirsty Feats: None notable | Fought with Ulysses and Spike simultaneously(during the fight he massively outpaced Ulysses and punched him in the chest hard enough to send him flying back at high speed), defeated several other demons in a contest of wills for the privilege of a human host, werewolves similar to him were able to perform impressive feats of strength when retrieving logs for the building of their village, he was able to throw a large boulder at Ulysses during their second fight Key: Human Form | Werewolf Form Note: *Peter's type four immortality is not combat applicable, as it takes him a long time to reincarnate. In addition, he will reincarnate without any memories of his past self and will have no way of getting them back except for dying again. Other Notable Won Matches: Notable Lost Matches: Notable Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Werewolves Category:Possessed Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Musicians Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Concept Users Category:Original Characters Category:Sageverse